Hikari no Kage Light and Shadow
by Preposterous-Puppet
Summary: This story is basically how Grimmjow and Ulquiorra first met, but written my own way which will end up having slight yaoi later  w  Grimmjow is 15 and Ulquiorra is turning 14 and he comes accross Grimmy while hes walking and helps him... Fate?
1. Found Ya

**Hikari no Kage**

**(Light and Shadow)**

**Chapter 1**

**'Damn it's cold' I thought to myself while hugging my legs tightly. I was crouched low under a small bridge, everything around me was frozen over. My teeth chattered as a freezing cold breeze swept over me. I was wearing a small shirt torn in every possible place and thin board shorts with a huge rip at the bottom. The breeze swept over me once more.**

"**Damn it" I whispered still clinging to my body that was now cold as ice. "I have to get out of here if I want to survive" I told myself while getting up. Pain shot through my legs and through my body, all the way up to my spiked azure coloured hair. I fell backwards and hit my head on the hard brick arch behind me. I gripped my head and cursed under my breath. I stood up once more begging myself to move and to ignore the pain but of course that was easier said than done. My knees gave in and I slumped back against the wall, who was I kidding as if I could walk in this state. I glanced down at my bruised and bloodied legs, they looked more painful then they felt. I punched the wall behind me, **_**shit**_**, pain jolted from my arm to my ribs and I nearly yelled out in pain. I was seriously gonna kill the dick's who did this to me. 'I totally woulda won if they had fought like real men' **

"**And didn't use metal poles," I muttered to myself. I looked up at the dark grey sky and sighed. "I gotta move, it's gonna start snowing soon and I ain't gonna die **_**under**_**a bridge." I went to try and stand again when a rock? fell on me, I looked up to see a kid. He had jet black hair, bright green eyes and skin paler than the sky. I watched as he made his way down the bridge and came towards me. I scoffed when I saw how different he looked close up, more specifically how short he was, he looked like a 10 year old emo. I backed up slightly as he got closer but didn't make much progress when pain jolted through my body again. He stood in front of me looking down at me with his face so stoic it was amazing. 'Ok kid seriously stop staring at me' I thought to myself feeling a bit uncomfortable. I felt like punching this kid, one for throwing a rock at my head and two for staring at me for 5 minutes without moving (I mean seriously I didn't think it was possible to not move for that long) 'maybe he died...while standing?' I was about to poke him or something when he finally broke this what I thought to be **_**never ending silence**_**.**

"**What happened?" he said simply with no change in his expression. If I could move right now I would've sent him flying for being so...stoic. **

"**Nothing," I said while turning my head away so I don't look at his annoying emo face. He bent down and poked my leg. I growled.**

"**Looks like you got bashed..." he said boredly. He raised his head slowly to look directly at me waiting for me to talk back... or something...I couldn't tell cuz he didn't show any emotion 'dumb emo'**

"**Well?" he urged on. Heh, impatient much?**

"**I didn't" I said quickly. He stood up again, took off his jumper and threw it at me. I looked up at him confused.**

"**Do you want to freeze to death?" he asked. I pulled the jacket over my shoulders and looked down at the ground, wow this thing was warm.**

"**Can you walk?" he asked.**

"**No" I muttered. He bent down and pulled my arm over his shoulder, put his arm around my waist and lifted me up with ease.**

"**I'm Ulquiorra by the way" he said smiling slightly. I was too amazed by him showing emotion to talk back to him, but he was impatient after all.**

"**And you are?"**

"**G-grimmjow" I stuttered quickly.**

"**Ok G-grimmjow, come with me" he said sarcastically. That's it, when I can move again this kid is dead. He pulled me forward forcing me to walk. Every step I took was agony but it probably would've been 100 times worse if this kid wasn't helping. 'This kid is amazingly strong for someone so tiny' I thought unconsciously distracting myself from the pain. **

**When we got to the other size of the bridge, I had completely forgotten about the pain, I was too amazed by how pale this kid was. It was a wonder if he ever **_**really**_** got any sun and on top of that it was perfect skin, like a porcelain china doll. **

"**Grimmjow?" he asked. **

"**Y-yeah?" I said, suddenly snapped back into reality by his voice.**

"**If you keep staring at me like that I'll drop you" he said bluntly with a smirk on his face. I turned my head away and focused it on my feet, they were covered in dry blood. I was pretty lucky to escape those guys with only cuts and bruises, it could have been a lot worse... **

**Damn it was quiet, someone needs to talk.**

"**So kid where you takin' me" I asked hoping he would reply.**

"**I'm not a kid, I'm 13" he said as a matter-of-factly. This kid can't be serious, that has gotta be a lie.**

"**It's no lie" he told me. What on top of his weird appearance he can read my mind? It **_**would**_** make sense...**

"**You are totally lying, I'm 15 and look at the difference between us" I scoffed.**

"**And look at the difference in strength between us, I doubt you would be able to lift yourself if I were not here" he smirked. This kid will die...**

"**Touché... " I said, smiling, "and stop talking like that!" **

**He looked at up at me confused.**

"**What do you mean?" he asked me. I looked down at him smirking.**

"**Like...like...um" I couldn't find the right words to explain it, but my train of thought was rudely interrupted my him, laughing?**

"**Hahahaa y-your so stupid!" he yelled.**

"**H-hey brat I'm not stupid!" I yelled back. Despite the fact that he called me stupid it was kinda funny to watch him laugh so easily, weren't emo's supposed to be quiet and reserved?**

"**Haa...I'm not a brat, stupid" he said bluntly. Now that made me laugh.**

"**Heh... shall we say we agree to disagree?" I asked. He whacked me lightly on the back of my head.**

"**Perhaps... but your still stupid..." he said slyly. **

"**You dumb brat," I smirked at him. "When I can move again I'm gonna kill yo-"**

"**You can try..." he interrupted. 'Yeah, not only will I try, I'll kick the shit outta ya' I thought.**

**We stopped out the front of an average sized...MANSION? 'You have got to be kidding me!' I yelled in my head. There was a huge winding staircase outside to the front door, which was weird. And then it hit me...**

"**You expect me to climb those stairs, like this?" I asked him.**

"**No Grimmjow, unlike you, I have thought ahead" he said bluntly. He took me around to the back where there were no stairs and opened the back door. 'I guess he did think ahead.' When I looked inside I was in the kitchen and this was one hell of a kitchen. **

**Immediately after we took our first steps inside the house a man in a black tux with tails at the bottom walked up to us. 'He looks like one of those guys that hold them wand things and make people play instruments and stuff, what were they called again...?' I thought to myself. I was too lost in thought to notice that I had been grabbed by two guy's and dragged upstairs.**

"**Master Schiffer what would you like us to do to him?" one of the guys carrying me asked Ulquiorra behind us. 'Do to me?'**

"**Take him to our doctor and have him examine Grimmjow and to do what's necessary." said Ulquiorra bluntly with his arms crossed. 'What's necessary?' I thought, 'Whatever it is it better not hurt.'**

"**Yes sir!" said the tux butler dude? Ulquiorra was still behind us when we got to the top of the stairs, his face was stoic again, like when I first met him. I was placed on this type of hospital bed thing in a doctors office. 'He must be pretty rich to have a doctor live in his house' I thought. The doctor got off his chair at the far end of the room and headed towards Ulquiorra and me.**

"**How can I help you today master Schiffer?" the doctor asked. Ulquiorra pointed to the butler guy and the doctor nodded, they both walked into another room at the end of the office? I didn't really get what was going on but I guess Ulquiorra didn't talk much at home. The doctor walked back to where we were, alone, 'Where did the butler guy go?' **

"**I understand sir" he told Ulquiorra. I didn't understand what exactly he understood, but hey don't question a doctor. Ulquiorra left the room and the doctor walked back into the other room and pulled out what looked to be an x-ray machine, **_**crap**_**.**

**The doctor pushed the machine over to the bed that I was on and pressed a button making it light up.**

"**I need to x-ray you to make sure you haven't broken any bones" the doctor said simply. He disappeared around the corner into a room with a large glass window, and I heard a buzzing noise. The machine made four clicking noises over my legs then the machine beeped. The doctor came back over to the machine and turned it off.**

"**I will be back in a minute with the results" the doctor said while taking the x-ray machine back into the room that it came from. 'I have never been so quiet in my life' I thought. **

**Everything was just going so fast, my brain couldn't really render the situation. But the one thing I knew for sure was that for some reason I wanted Ulquiorra here again, as cold and stoic as he seemed he's the first person to actually notice me. No-one has ever cared for me, they ignore me and I snap simultaneously and try to kill them. That's the soul reason why I'm in this situation, but I guess it ain't so bad I mean, i'm in a mansion so who cares?**

**About 5 minutes later the doctor returned with some x-rays.**

"**It seems that you have broken your left leg and fractured parts of your right" the doctor said monotoned still staring at the x-rays. **_**Great**_**, so much for not being badly injured, this was gonna be fun.**

"**I will need to operate on your legs tonight, is that alright with you?" he asked.**

"**Uh, yeah sure, do whatever's necessary right?" I said awkwardly. The doctor nodded and pulled the bed I was on into another room and damn it was big...no huge! My eyes focused on a doorway that said operating room. The doctor pushed the bed into that room, there were allot of medical supplies all around and a single operating table in the middle with four large lights above it. The doctor placed me on the bed and told me to lie backward as he gave me what looked like sleeping gas. Within a few seconds everything went black.**

**I blinked open my eyes and waited for them to adjust the the bright light glaring down at me. My body felt so numb which was so...AWESOME...not being able to feel anything feels so good. I wished things could stay like this forever but naturally something had to ruin my perfect silence.**

"**Grimmjow, are you okay?" the voice was so angelic, maybe I was dead?**

"**Wake up stupid!" he said angrily. That was so not an angel...**

"**Ulquiorra?" I muttered. My eyes leered over to the figure to my left, he was smirking?**

"**The one and only," he joked. I sat up slightly and looked at him annoyed.**

"**Shut up brat" I murmured. His smile disappeared and he was back to king stoic.**

"**Is this the way you treat your savior?" he asked. I smiled and nodded, now he looked annoyed.**

"**Anyway," he said while getting up "Whats your home number?" I froze.**

"**What?" I asked incredulously. He looked at me strangely.**

"**You will need to stay here until you can walk so I need to call you parents and ask for consent" he said simply still stoic. **_**Oh crap...**_

"**That might be a problem then..." I said nervously.**

"**Problem?" he said confused. My eyes wandered over to the other side of the room.**

"**You see I'm an orphan" I told him. He walked over to my line of vision and I looked up.**

"**I see, so that's why y-" I cut him off.**

"**That's why I was under the bridge, I had nowhere else to go" his expression turned to worry... he's good at doing things that I wouldn't ever expect from him, like worrying.**

"**You can stay here then" he told me calmly.**

"**What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously. He sat on the edge of the bed that I was on.**

"**You have nowhere to go right...? So why not stay here, as you can see there is more than enough room" he said smirking at the last bit. Was he serious? Me stay in this mansion? It shocked me more than him showing emotion at the most random times. He was staring at me strangely now, maybe he really was serious. I guess it would be awesome to live here and when my legs are healed I won't have to look for him so I can kick his ass.**

"**So what do you say Grimmjow?" he asked me smiling.**

"**Um...sure?" I smiled awkwardly back. He got off the bed and walked to the door.**

"**Great, well you need to rest so I'm gonna leave. I'll be back later 'kay?" with that he walked out the door. 'He lost his weird way of speaking? Was it cuz of me?'**

"**My life just keeps getting weirder and weirder" I muttered to myself before slumping back onto the bed and going back to sleep. **


	2. He's got a sister?

**Chapter 2**

**I awoke to an annoyingly weird noise, I looked over to my side to see and alarm clock saying 6:00am. I grunted 'who's the idiot who put that in here' I thought. I sat up painfully and turned it off. 'the wonderful numbing sensation was gone, **_**damn**_**' I heard someone laughing by the door so my head immediately snapped into that direction, effectivly cracking my neck in the process. It was a little girl, haha she looked just like Ulquiorra but with really, really long black hair. Her eyes were just as green as his and her eyebrows were normal **_**unlike**_** his, she looked about 11 years old.**

"**Hi i'm Tarané" she said with a huge smile across he face.**

"**Were you the brat who did this?" I asked her. She nodded and dissapeared from my sights. 'Damn brat' I lied back down to try and get some more sleep. Which didn't last long.**

"**Grimmjow, are you awake?" whispered a well known voice. I sat up and shot him a death glare. He smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.**

"**Have you by any chance seen an annoying little brat around here?" he asked.**

"**I'm looking at him" I said angrily. He returned my death glare and walked into the room.**

"**I'm being serious here Grimmjow, she looks sorta like me with-" I cut him off. I had a habit of doing that randomly to people.**

"**Really long black hair and normal eyebrows" I added. He looked at me questionly.**

"**Ah so you've met her?" then it looked like he just realised something. "Hay, there's nothing wrong with my eyebrows!" he yelled at me. I was taken off guard by his sudden outburst so I must've looked really shocked right now cuz his expression changed to total embarrassment. This was fun, he probably never acted like this normally, I liked making him act like a normal person. A huge grin spread across my face 'I can't wait to see what he'll act like when I actually begin living here' I thought.**

"**What's up with you?" he asked somehow weirded out by me...**

"**Huh?" I honestly didn't know what I was doing that made him so weirded out.**

"**Before, the way you smiled reeked of evil" he told me. I started laughing making him look extremly weirded out. Then I heard that little girls annoying laugh.**

"**Niiiiii saaaan~" the little girl taunted while staring at Ulquiorra.**

"**Tarané, there you are?" Ulquiorra sighed. She dissapeared again. "Damnit, I've been looking for her all morning" he muttered. Wait a minute...**

"**What time do you wake up Ulquiorra?" I asked him. He looked confused.**

"**5:30... why?" he asked. SERIOUSLY! 'Weird ass emo brat'**

"**Why the hell do you get up at 5:30am, it's only 6:30 now so how have you been searching****for your sister all morning...?" I asked him, completely confused by everything.**

"**I get up at 5:30am because that is the time that I choose to get up and I used the expression **_**searching for her all morning **_**because she is allot harder to find than you think. Time is of the essence Grimmjow so I must be going" he said with a deadpanned expression. Four thoughts were going through my head at that time 1 he was back to his annoying way of talking, 2 he answers questions so easily it's creepy, 3 that's the longest time i've ever heard him talk and 4, I wanna sleep. I wacked my head back on the bed for the 3****rd**** time this busy morning and finally got back to sleep.**

**'My head really hurts' I thought to myself. I looked out the nearest window, it was dark, guess it was night time **

"**Did I sleep all day?" I muttered painfully.**

**Ulquiorra walked into the room and looked at me from the end of the bed.**

"**Amazing, you slept all day" he said sarcastically. I didn't reply, my head was throbbing so badly I didn't want to talk, I just fell back onto the bed and closed my eyes.**

"**Grimmjow, whats wrong, are you ok?" I felt so sick, I couldn't move, i just layed there hoping the feeling would go away. I heard footsteps come over to me and a freezing cold hand touch my forehead. It made me feel a bit better, the coldness was helping somewhat, then it dissapeared.**

"**Holy shit Grimmjow your so hot!" he yelled.**

"**You know it" I murmured out, couldn't resist that one, but I regretted it immediatly after. The sick feeling in my stomach started moving around, oh man, but there was no way in hell I was gonna throw up. I was not some weakling who gives into sickness, but it was hard not to, it just made me feel worse.**

"**Grimmjow, this is no time to make jokes your seriously boiling" he told me. **

"**S-shut up Ulqui, your so noisy" The room felt like it was spinning even though my eyes were closed. 'No moving' I thought, if I moved I was gonna throw up.**

"**I'm going to get the doctor, you look like your gonna throw up so I wanna get out of here" he muttered the last part and I heard him leave the room. 'Finally he's gone, he was way to loud' I thought. I was practically glued to where I was trying not to move, but concentrating made me feel worse, **_**which wasn't anything new**_**.**__**I heard more footsteps come into the room, 'I hope it isn't Ulqui' **

"**Grimmjow how do you feel" the voice matched that doctors, **_**good**_**. **

"**I feel like throwing up" I told him slowly. I opened my eyes slowly to see that doctor and Ulqui, damn. I watched as he pulled out a thermometer and put it in my mouth, I hated these things. About a minute later he pulled it out and rushed out of the room, leaving me and Ulqui alone, until Ulqui walked over to the door and leaned against the doorframe. He probably thought I was gonna throw up on him, the chicken. The doctor came back into the room with some random medicine and an icepack.**

"**Doctor is he ok?" I heard Ulqui say.**

"**He's fine master Schiffer, it just looks like he caught the flu somwhere before you brought him here" the doctor said boredly. I heard Ulqui sigh, was he worried? The doctor pulled out 3 different tablets and poured a glass of water.**

"**Can you sit up a bit?" the doctor asked. I shook my head barely.**

"**If I move i'll throw up" I told him. I felt familiar cold hands push my head up slightly. Lucky his hands were so cold, they were their own icepacks, **_**like his frozen personality**_**.**

"**If you throw up on me Grimmjow I will kill you" I heard him say. **_**He's a total chicken**_**. **

**The doctor put the tablets into my mouth and handed me the glass of water, I wasted no time swallowing those, they tasted horrible. The doctor put an icepack on my head and Ulqui removed is hands.**

"**Now he has to rest, he should feel beter in 24 hours, but he'll still be sick for a couple of days after that" I heard the doctor say as he left the room. **

"**Don't throw up on the nice carpet ok?" I heard Ulqui say before leaving and closing the door, **_**bastard**_**.**

**I was so bored, staring at the ceiling for no apparent reason at all. I was too sick to move but not sick enough to sleep. I don't think I would be able to sleep anyway, even if I tried, once you sleep 3 hours, stay awake for an hour and then sleep for another 15 hours it's physically impossible to sleep for longer. So I guess I was gonna be staying awake all night. I moved my head slightly to look at the alarm clock next to my bed, it read 1:03am, it was gonna be a long night...**

**...:The Next Day 7:22am:...**

"**Feeling any better?" Ulqui asked while walking into the room. I opened my eyes slightly.**

"**A bit, but i'm still bored out of my mind" I said sighing. He sat on a chair conveniently placed right next to the bed.**

"**Do you want a tv in here or something?" he said, taping his fingers on the chairs armrest. It's about time, i'd been waiting for this spoilt rich kid to ask me that since I was invited to live here. **_**'Course i'd never tell him that...**_

"**Yeah, that would make me less bored...I guess..." I tried not to laugh. He walked out of the room slowly, I was about to think he had mentally said **_**in your dreams Grimmjow **_**when the butler dude rolled a huge flat screen tv in. Oh yeah, I was in heaven now.**

"**But before I turn it on Grimmjow..." he said slyly. **_**I knew it was to good to be true**_**. "...you have to tell me your last name" My last name, that was it?**

"**It's JeagerJaques, now turn the tv on and get ya ass outta the way" I said boredly, I couldn't believe all he wanted was my last name and I guess he didn't really hafta get outta the way. I mean he was tiny and the tv was freaking huge, so whatever, but then again he looked happy and annoyed at the same time, which didn't make sense...**

"**Thank-you Grimmjow JaegerJaques, I'll be on my way" he said leaving the room and not turning the tv on.**

"**H-hey the tv... c'mon, SORRY FOR TELLIN' YA TO GET YA ASS OUTTA THE WAY" I yelled at the door. I didn't expect him to come back but he did and he turned on the tv.**

"**Apology accepted" he said while throwing the remote at me and walking out of the room. "Bratty rich kid" I muttered to myself before changing the channel.**

**This was awesome there was like a million channels, litterally, it was way too hard to choose between all the shows that were on. I was on channel 272 watching some show called miraculous murderers, although i'd never kill someone (I'd put them in the hospital) I liked shows like this. I hated the fact that I couldn't see the tv properly, my****eyesight was horrible, all I saw was a blur. I wanted to move a bit closer but I still felt pretty sick so I didn't want to move too much and I also had practically two broken legs so moving was out of the question anyway... Then Ulqui popped his emo head into the room smirking, I didn't know why though. **

"**What's with that look?" I asked him. He sat on the couch in the far corner of the room.**

"**Nothing" he said boredly. No way he was gonna get away with that answer.**

"**Don't give me that Ulqui, tell me the truth" I ordered.**

"**Ulqui?" he asked confused. **

"**Hmm?" I didn't get what he was so confused abo-...oh...**

"**I remember you called me that once before Grimmjow, when you were sick?" he asked slyly. What was he implying...?**

"**Uh-...Y-your name is way to annoying to say so I shortened it for you, you should be thankful" That will do for an answer... **_**it was sort of true**_**.**

"**Is that right, so you basically gave me a nickname?" he said smirking. Damn why didn't I think that I mean that is basically what I did, but he was still smirking.**

"**Umm, yeah?" I said nervously, basically questioning myself. He started laughing softly.**

"**Well then **_**Grimm,**_** don't you think it would be common courtesy for me to do the same?" he asked me. Grimm? That made me sound evil...**_**cooool**_**... I nodded and smiled signaling to him that it was ok, he smiled back, got off the couch and left the room. He is one weird emo brat... then my mind finally caught up.**

"**He didn't tell me answer my question from before..." I said looking up to the tv boredly, the murder show was over, I missed it. I turned my head slowly over to the window and stared at this huge snow covered tree surrounded by birds, there was like 200 birds or something it was amazing, I'd never seen anything like it in my life. I wanted to go out there and annoy the hell out of the birds. I'd like to try for a more peaceful life though, but I knew, as long as I looked like I did and acted badly no matter how hard I tried I would never have a chance at a normal life. That's probably why my parents gave me away when I was born, because I was different and people don't like different. I looked back up to the tv still lost in my thoughts... **

"**I wonder if Ulqui's the same?" I asked myself. He looked really different too, maybe thats why we get along so well? I heard a knock at the door snapping me out of my thoughts, it was Ulqui's sister...whose name escape's me...**

"**Hi Grimm" she waved, "nii-san told me to annoy you" Ok forget me and Ulqui getting along, the next time he enters this room he's dead... did she just call me Grimm? She walked over to the bed and sat on the end, glaring at me.**

"**Go and tell your **_**nii-san **_**to..." now I was confused, Ulqui was at the door shaking his head at his sister.**

"**Tarané what are you doing?" he asked her. What does he mean **_**what is she doing **_**he's the one who sent her, isn't he?**

"**What do you mean Ulqui, you told her to annoy me, right?" I asked him, confused as hell.**

"**I don't remember telling her that" he questioned while he had his eyes glued on Tarané.**

"**Looks like i'm busted," she said sighing and hopping off the bed. "we'll talk more later" With that she ran out the door, Ulqui followed and waved to me as he left. This house was busy, and then another thought came to mind 'Where are Ulqui's parents?'**


	3. I'm not Alone

**Chapter 3**

**...:1 week later:...**

**Rehabilitation sucks, again I was bored out of my mind, I had already seen all the movies that were on the tv at the moment so I had nothing to do. The snow and frost had half cleared up because of Spring approaching, I looked out the window sighing, the tree outside still had leaves even though it was Winter. This week had to be the fastest week of my life, all I practically did was watch tv and sleep on top of the other normal 'need to do to live things' like eating for example...**

**Then Ulqui's sister would come round every so often to try to ask me something and Ulqui would weirdly show up out of no where and tell her to leave. Whatever she wanted to tell me Ulqui didn't want me to know, which sucked, big time. I hated being out of the loop. I had formed some sort of plan in my head to get him to talk, but he didn't really show up for more than a few minutes at a time. **

**I looked around the room bordly and turned on the tv, when your bored you'll do anything to break the chain of silence around you... or something...**

**Just as I began flipping through the channels Tarané reappeared, I looked over at the alarm clock, yup, this was about the time she usually snuck in here.**

"**Nii-san had to go and run some errands so he's not gonna stop me this time from talking to you" she muttered as she ran and jumped on the couch. I looked over at her curiously this will do, I'm bored so anything she says will probably **_**seem**_** interesting to me.**

"**Ok, so while you still have the chance, what is it you want to say?" I asked her.**

"**I want to know what you did to nii-san" she muttered staring straight at me.**

"**Did to him, what do you mean?" I asked confused, something I had been allot lately.**

"**Nii-san talks more and he even laughed the other day, he never did any of that stuff before he met you. What did you do to make him open up more?" she asked me acting just as stoic as Ulqui. Now I get how alike those two were.**

"**I dunno, I don't remember doing anything to make him change" I told her. I actually didn't know what I did, did I really make him change so much that his own sister thinks he's different?**

"**You know nii-san watches you when you sleep" she whispered over to me smiling. Whoa, did I hear that right... or is my hearing screwed? He watches me when I sleep, thats sort of... creepy, not to mention perverted, something I didn't think Ulqui was. **

"**I think he likes you" I heard Tarané mutter. My head turned fast over to her direction, she was smirking, just like the way Ulqui does.**

"**W-what" I asked abruptly. She started laughing in a way that I found sort of scary, she was a weird little girl. She got up off the couch and walked towards my direction, her face looming over me.**

"**Now it all makes sense, that must be why..." she whispered slowly and moved away, not finishing her sentence. My mind was so messed up right now, I couldn't think straight...**

"**Anyway, whatever your doing to make him less depressed keep doing it..." she said smiling as she sat back on the couch. My mind caught up...**

"**Ulqui's depressed?" I asked her. She looked over at the window with her eyes wide.**

"**Yeah, he's been really depressed since our parents died," she sighed and looked over to me sadly, "didn't he tell you?" **

"**He didn't tell me anything, he never does" I said boredly as I looked away. I heard the leather squeek as she straightened up on the couch.**

"**They were in a car accident, nii-san was in the back seat when it happened, he was the only one who survived. That was nearly 4 months ago" she said sadly, staring out the window.**

"**What about you?" I asked her, she seemed okay for someone her age.**

"**I'm better than he is, he was really attached to our parents, I wasn't" she muttered. It was really silent for a couple of minutes before there was a soft knock at the door, it was Ulqui. Tarané stood up and walked out the door without saying a word. I watched as Ulqui strode over to the couch and sat in the same place his sister was moments earlier. **

"**So now you know, Grimmjow..." Ulqui said sadly.**

"**So thats why I havn't seen your parents around anywhere" I said quietly. I looked over at Ulqui he was staring at the ground painfully, I knew how he felt. **

"**I'm sorry, about your parents..." I muttered. He looked up at me sort of angry?**

"**No your not, people say that all the time but they don't know how I feel" Ulqui said quietly to himself. I felt hurt, or something like that, did he forget about **_**my**_** parents?**

"**Ulqui, I'm an orphan, remember... I know how you feel, about not having parents..." I said softly and smiled, "your not alone..." I sighed and looked over at him, seeing something that I never thought I would ever see from him... **

**He had tears running down his face and his emerald eyes were wide with surprise. **

"**D-did I say something wrong?" I stuttered out quickly. His eyes widened further.**

"**H-huh?" he questioned, his voice broken. He touched his wettened face, it seems he had just noticed that he was crying, he wiped at his eyes with the edge of his sleeve and looked away from me embarrassed.**

"**S-sorry" he mumbled glancing over at me slightly and then focusing his eyes on the floor. I sort of half smiled at him watching as he kept wiping at his eyes, I didn't think I would ever see him like this again, after all this is over he'll probably be back to his old stoic self. He lifted his legs up to the couch and pulled them close, placing his head on them. It was pretty quiet for a few minutes after that, all I could hear was a few sniffs that made me want to go over there and wrap my arms around him, but I couldn't, for obvious reasons...**

**He half sat up and and lifted his head towards me, smiling the most adorable smile. I can't believe I never noticed how cute Ulqui was. Wait did I just think that?**

"**Thanks, Grimmjow..." he muttered to me. I looked at him confused.**

"**What are you thanking me for?" I asked him, still confused.**

"**For telling me that stuff, something about it made me feel better..." he said still smiling. **

"**No problemo, haha, oh and don't watch me when I sleep" I said deadpanned at the last part. Ulqui blushed and stood up, walking towards the door, he stopped before he left.**

"**Who told you that?" he muttered still not facing me. I almost laughed.**

"**Your sister told me all sorts of stuff..." I said slyly. He shoved his hands in his pockets.**

"**I see" he muttered as he walked down the hall. Oh that kid was gonna get it...**

**Over the next few days Ulqui talked to me more often, he asked me about my past and I asked him about the rest of his. It was the sort of thing that we should of done at the start, you know, the getting to know each other thing. I was actually starting to recover quicker than normal, the doctor guy was surprised when he checked over my legs to find that they were healing in half the time they should've taken. Naturally I found that awesome and Ulqui found that disturbing, but who cares the faster I can walk the better. I was not the type of person to find sitting still and being bored fun. There was practically no pain and I didn't feel sick at all anymore, time flies.**

"**Don't touch anything until I get back," I heard Ulqui mutter as he walked out the door. I ignored him completely, staring at the Nintendo Wii sitting in front of me, its shiny black exterier, begging to be picked up. I leant forward slightly to turn it on when a pale hand shot out to stop me, I looked up to see the newly deemed 'most annoying kid in the world'.**

"**Nii-san said not to touch it 'till he gets back" Tarané said as she moved the gaming system away from my reach. She glared down at me as I reached forward to grab it again but stopped as Ulqui walked through the door holding the Wii remotes.**

"**I knew I couldn't trust you two" he said smirking. Tarané protested with Ulqui and I took that opportunity to grab the Wii, only to be stopped by Ulqui. I felt like everything was against me today...**

"**Leave it alone" Ulqui glared at me in a kind of way that made me feel like he was staring straight into my soul, damn he was scary...**

**He grabbed the Wii and placed it in front of the Plazma, plugging it in. It was a present he had received earlier this afternoon, I found out that his birthday was in 2 days only this morning, **_**I was told by Tarané**_**. He neatly placed the black slim Wii on its side and walked over to me, handing me a remote. I had learnt that his entire family were millionaires because they owned entire towns, and had finance in other things like oil. His aunt and Uncle were giving him money and other stuff because he lost his parents, they never payed any attention to him before they died. But then again he didn't complain when he got the brand new black Wii in the mail, now did he?**

**While he set the system up I read the instructions, trying to figure out how to work this controller thing. In the end Ulqui ended up showing me everything, he was back to his annoying self alright. Tarané had already figured out everything by the time Ulqui finished telling me, was it in their family to be insanely smart or something...?**

"**What game are we playing?" I asked, twirling the Wii remote around my finger.**

"**It's called Super Smash Bros. **_**Brawl**_**, and don't do that you'll break it" He muttered. I twirled the remote infront of his face just to annoy him, he went to grab it but I moved it over to the other side of the bed where he couldn't reach. He sighed angrily.**

"**Grimmjow, do you wan't to play?" he asked me through gritted teeth. I stopped twirling the remote.**

"**Yeah..." I muttered, sort of repling. He smirked and held out his hand.**

"**Then give me the remote and don't twirl it" he said going back to his stoic expression. I handed over the remote angrily and folded my arms, watching Ulqui as he put the remote on the table next to the tv.**

"**You can play next round, it's only a 2 player and Tarané already set up her character" Ulqui told me as he set up his profile on the game. He was playing as Link from Legend of Zelda and Tarané was playing as Princess Peach, It was clear who was gonna win this round.**

**After 7 matches Ulqui finally beat his sister, which in my opinion, was pathetic, he was getting beaten by a little girl. Every time he lost I would start laughing and he would hit me in the back of the head, **_**hard**_**, after 6 times I got the point, **_**and a headache**_**. I waited patiently for my turn and after an hour and a half of getting clobbered by his sister he gave up, the quitter, he stormed out of the room muttering something about cheating. Tarané handed me the black remote and started laughing.**

"**How did you beat him so many times?" I asked laughing slightly. She got out of the game and went into the main menu.**

"**I changed the statistics, I made it so I was 10 times stronger than him" she started laughing harder. I ajusted the settings until she was back to normal.**

"**Ok lets have a **_**fair**_** fight" I told her as I chose my character, I was some sort of Pokémon guy. Over the next hour I beat her countless times and she never beat me once, Ulqui made his way back into the room gawking at how easily I was beating her. Tarané decided to keep quiet about the cheating thing, so I did too, after all it was fun watching him being all amazed at my skill... **


End file.
